


Decepticon Games

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Transformers Stories [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Games, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Slash, Molestation, Multi, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Protectiveness, Rape Recovery, Regret, Romance, Slavery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suspense, Trading autobots, kind of, no actual rape happens, rare pair hell, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Rape/noncon warning to be safeThe decepticons won the war. For their victory, Megatron allowed his followers each to have their own autobot. After a year, they all decide to celebrate by playing a game in which will allow them to trade their autobot partners with another decepticon. Some like the game... and some don't.





	Decepticon Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago but never got to post it, so I'm going to now. Don't know why, I just wanted it off my mind. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and accepted!
> 
> There is no actual rape, but beware, some molestation does happen within this chapter, but briefly. Warnings are always in the tags so read at your own risk. 
> 
> Without further ado... I present this story.

It had been nearly a year after the war had been won, and Megatron and his followers took in their prizes before settling into their rightful places as decepticons on Cybertron. After that day, retrieving all the allspark fragments, offlining Ultra Magnus and defeating the autobots, Megatron had decided to reward all those that had served him. No autobot had been executed, but rather turned into slaves or pets for decepticon use.

Megatron had taken pride in breaking Optimus Prime, stripping him of his honor and power by turning him into his personal slave. The same went for his followers and their autobot pets as well. For a whole year everything felt perfect. Any autobots that were found were immediately disciplined, imprisoned or reduced into manual labor for rebuilding New Cybertron. Megatron kept his high ranking power all to himself, using it whenever and on whoever he wanted to. It might have seemed like a lot of work at first...

But even decepticons liked to have fun.

"Hey, how's everyone doing?" Swindle asked as he stood in the middle of the circle of chairs around him, smiling and clasping his servos together with a delighted clank, "It's so good to see everyone. Love the new look with the autobots too; they really suit you all."

"Please..." Bumblebee whispered into Starscream's neck, wrapping his arms around him and trying to burry himself into his chest and lap, almost in tears at the thought of what they were about to do.

Starscream rested a servo on the bot's little yellow helm and sighed, looking around to see if anyone was watching them or not. Bumblebee had always been afraid of other decepticons, especially after witnessing what Overlord had done to a couple after his return on Cybertron. Fortunately, everyone's attention seemed to be glued on the chatter bot in the middle of the circle. Starscream leaned his helm down, lips hovering right above the bot's sensitive horns as he whispered, "Be quiet and sit up straight."

Bee whimpered but did not move, only tightening his hold on the red decepticon further. Starscream nearly sighed again, gazing around to see if anyone else's autobots were being just as pouty. Blitzwing's autobot, Jazz, was sitting quietly on the floor beside him, his visor cracked and a frown covering his face. Beside them was Soundwave who held that pink and white femme, Arcee, closely on his lap. She looked rather angry and detached with her arms crossed and a snoot on her face. Ungrateful thing, Starscream thought as he looked to the next pair. Lockdown sat there with a smirk on his face, the bot known as Prowl sitting on his knees on the ground in front of him, expression unknown as he sat there completely still and silent. Then there was Shockwave who's autobot, Blurr, actually got Starscream's attention. The vast, blue bot seemed to be trembling up a storm as he sat in his decepticon's lap, looking from side to side like he thought he'd be shot at any second. And last but not least... Megatron who's autobot slave, Optimus Prime, knelt beside him, body cracked and face looking completely miserable.

Starscream grimaced. He sure hoped he didn't get that poor soul as his new berth partner. But at least someone's autobot was acting just as whiny as his.

"So, as you all may notice, the devices left on your seats will be the screens that light up to see which one of you has won the autobot," Swindle lifted up the main device, waving it back and forth and smirking, "Would anyone like to volunteer or should I pick first?"

The room was silent for a moment before the horrendous flicker of a face plate spinning preoccupied the room and everyone was looking over at Random Blitzwing. "Oh-oh I'll go!" he reached down, forcefully yanked Jazz up and threw him out into the middle of the floor, "Vhat are you vaiting for? Get in zhere!"

Jazz barely caught himself from landing completely on his front. He let out a large "oof" noise followed by a short sigh before he stood up, optics staying in full contact of the ground. He couldn't bare to look at his friends, couldn't bare to think about how he couldn't do anything to help them. Plus they were probably all checking him out, seeing what a mess he was and how disgusting he looked.

"Alright, Blitzwing, if you'll just press this button, we'll see where this journey begins!" Swindle explained as he held out the main screen in which would activate all the others. 

"Ooh! I love pressing buttonz!" Blitzwing cheered, sticking his glossa out as he quickly reached down and pressed the red button, cackling madly once everyone's screens lit up, "Haha! Look at zee pretty lightz!"

All of the decepticons screens blinked numerously, almost like a slot machine at a casino. They waited, Swindle making drumroll sounds with his digits, humming loudly as the blinking got slower and slower. "And the new owner is..." Swindle looked down at his screen before hearing the ding go off, "Shockwave!"

Shockwave's screen lit up in green and everyone was looking at him and his autobot. "Congratulations Shockwave, it looks like Jazz here will be your new prize for a while."

"And don't vorry about hiz paint job. I think he'd look better with scratchez," Icy Blitzwing said calmly from his seat, seeming like he didn't have a care in the world now that he was bargaining his autobot off to a stranger.

"Alright, Shockwave, if you'd just hand blue stuff over, we can do him next," Swindle instructed, tapping his data pad.

Shockwave hadn't been too surprised to get Jazz as his new partner though he would have rather had Bumblebee or Optimus. He simply accepted his fate and reached out to gently nudge his autobot on, "Go on now, Blurr. It is your turn."

Blurr looked up at him, his bright blue optics wide with horror and panic. "Idon'twantto," he whispered quickly, body trembling.

Shockwave felt his spark clench as he carefully lifted the blue racer and sat him on his peds. "You must," he said firmly, his spark clenching even more at the sight of the bot's trembling lips.

Jazz placed his servo on Blurr's shoulder as he passed by, saying dreadfully, "So sorry, man."

Blurr looked at him, body still shaking as he stepped away to the middle of the group. Shockwave was so busy watching him, he almost forgot about Jazz. After seeing Swindle step up, he merely gestured to his side in the area between his chair and Lord Megatrons, silently demanding that Jazz stand and wait there. Then he tapped on the main screen button, watching and listening as everyone's screens lit up again.

"And the game continues! Who will be the next lucky decepticon to bed this very fast and, might I add, very pretty autobot?" Swindle winked as he gestured to the blue racer.

Blurr held his arms close to his body in a nervous self hug. He anxiously waited for the beeping and flashing to die down in order of seeing who his new master was. But it felt like years. His spark throbbed in pain. Why? Why was Shockwave allowing this? Didn't he... Didn't he like him?

After what felt like stellar cycles for both Shockwave and Blurr's part, everyone went silent at the ding that rang on through the silence. "And the owner is... Lord Megatron! Congratulations, sir!"

Blurr gasped, jerking to look at the massive, grey decepticon leader. His spark froze, his processor spun, and his optics widened. Optimus looked like he had been through the pit and back, miserable and unmoving with scratches and dents littered all across his body. No... Blurr almost broke down. No. This could not be happening. He could not survive that!

Looking to his previous decepticon, Blurr pleaded, "Shockwaveplease."

"Blurr," Shockwave sure was glad he didn't have a face or else he'd be exploiting his inner negativity right now, "Go to him."

Blurr tensed and wilted at the same time. By the time he looked back at Megatron, he jerked at seeing Optimus Prime standing directly before him. He almost stumbled back at the sight of him; dim optics, bruised cheeks and a crushed finial. Blurr covered his mouth in order of not gasping or babbling out ridiculous nonsense.

"I..." Optimus' voice sounded lesser than a sad croak, "I'm sorry."

Blurr bowed his helm, but walked past the prime with fidgety servos and terrified optics. Megatron was holding his big, black servos out for him, and he tried to keep from running at the thought of what would happen once he was in his embrace. Why couldn't he just kneel on the floor like Optimus had?

Blurr had little time to question before those big, large servos that had killed and tortured thousands lashed out and yanked him up onto a thick, warm lap. He barely let out a startled yelp before freezing, going stiff in the massive decepticon leader's lap. Big, strong metal arms encased him, kept him pinned against a dark, rumbling chest. Megatron looked down at him, his cold, cruel optics set at a malicious smirk that promised more than Blurr would ever want to know.

"Another congrats to the big M. You definitely got a fancy one," Swindle smiled and held out the main screen, "Now it's your turn."

Megatron, still smirking, reached out and hit rather than tapped the button. In a instant, screens were flashing and beeping, but he was too busy fondling his new pretty pet to care. Blurr trembled, his armor practically rattling as he ran his servos down his body and gripped at slim plating. Unaware that Shockwave was watching him with his claws digging into his own seat.

"And the new owner is... Starscream!" Swindle announced before many knew it.

Starscream nearly slammed his fist down on the arm rest. He should have known he'd get Megatron’s used goods! Since when did he never? He growled only to be brought back by a small clenching around his neck. "Please..." He looked down and saw two watery, baby blue optics staring up at him sadly.

"Please... don't do this, don't let them take me..." Bumblebee whispered holding on tight to his decepticon, "Please Starscream..."

"Its just a game," Starscream mumbled, looking around before reaching up to remove the servos on his neck, "Now stop being a sparkling and get up."

"Please," Bumblebee pleaded harder as he was being detached from the only mech he trusted, "Please don't do this, Starscream, please. Please... Wh-why are you doing this?"

Starscream cringed at the ache in his spark as he finally pulled the autobot away, yet still he begged. "Ugh! You're embarrassing me. Get out there and play the stupid game. I assure you, nothing bad is going to happen," he waved his servo dismissively and slumped back into his chair, not even sparing Optimus a glance as he pointed at the floor beside him.

"Starscream's right, little guy. Everyones having fun, you see?" Swindle said half heartedly in mock cheerfulness as he held out the button for Starscream, "Now let's see who you go to next. We're down to Blitzwing, Soundwave and Lockdown."

Bumblebee held his face as he stood with his back facing Starscream, unable to face the fact that he was giving him away. It stung his spark and put tears in his optical lenses. He tried to hide himself beneath his servos but the lubricant still shed past his digits. And all too soon that nauseating ding was ringing through his very spark.

"Congratulations Lockdown, it looks like you're the new owner of this golden prize!" Swindle waved and added in a smooth voice, "And I don't mind being a prize myself if you'd throw in some extra credits..."

Lockdown sneered at him, reaching down and pushing the ninja bot forward. Bumblebee's spark was too broken to care who had chosen him, so he just followed the green light, keeping his helm down and servos at his sides.

Bee was just about to pass his old buddy Prowl until suddenly a dark arm swung out from no where and pulled him into a tight hug. He gasped, but upon seeing that it was just Prowl, he hugged back, desperately, in need. He sobbed lightly, saying no words but seeming to silently pour them all out into the hug.

Starscream felt his fallen spark bark even more at the tear jerking display as he sat back and pulled strips in the chair.

"Alright, time to break it up now," Swindle pushed them apart, "As much as we love seeing autobots touching each other, we still have a game to finish."

Prowl hugged tighter before forcefully tearing himself away and stomping to the middle of the floor where he stared down at his own peds. Bumblebee mindlessly backed up, looking at his old friend before accidentally bumping into something, gasping and turning around in fright.

"Well hello there," the overall seductive and frightening voice of Lockdown spoke before Bumblebee was squeaking in startlement as he was hoisted up and sat onto a big lap.

Already he was wounded and he whined in pain as Lockdowns's real servo rubbed the cut he had made on his lower back plates with his hook, almost in a mockery of soothingness. "Such a pretty thing," Bee blinked numerous times, shrinking in the decepticon's lap and whimpering as he brushed his helm and cheeks.

Lockdown smirked tauntingly, reaching down and tilting the bot's helm upward. "Are you made of real gold...?" he teased, leaning down to lick the bot's yellow jaw line, tenderly fondly his body and whispering seductively, "Or am I just going to have to find out by myself?"

Bumblebee whimpered, cringing in disgust and fear as he was vigorously groped, stroked and licked. Unknowning to the fact that Starscream was seeing in nothing but red behind him.

"Four bots down, two to go," Swindle sing-sang as the screens flickered off and on again. Either Soundwave or Blitzwing would win Prowl and then the last would end up going to whoever was left.

Behind the scenes, Megatron was simply taking his time to feel out his new slave, holding him close against his chassis and patting his helm. Optimus knelt silently by Starscream's side as the seeker glared cold, vicious daggers across the room at Lockdown who continued to shamelessly molest what was originally his to begin with. Shockwave remained stoic, at times watching Megatron and observing how he touched his previous autobot, his spark clench ignored by the loyalty to his leader.

"And the new owner is Soundwave!" Swindle gestured to the usually quiet mech with a big grin, "Congratulations, Soundwave, you got the ninja... Should be pretty flexible during berth if you know what I mean?"

Prowl walked over and looked up at his new master only to see that Arcee had not and was refusing to move from Soundwave's lap. She sat with her arms crossed and her body slack against the decepticon as she glared off to the side.

Soundwave rested a servo on her arm and said in monotone, "Arcee needs to move in order of approaching new owner."

Prowl watched her face. At first Arcee looked even more angry, her frame tensing in clear irritation. But then... her lips began to wobble and her optics became glazed with tears. She clenched her optics shut and tore herself away from her decepticon's gentle embrace, looking down low.

Soundwave could detect what her emotions were through the bond and internally frowned. He gestured to his side for the ninja bot to stand as they waited for Swindle to make the final announcement.

"And so that leaves the fantastic femme Arcee to the servos of the ever glorious Blitzwing," Swindle bowed and slammed his scanner shut, "Well folks, that's it for this game. I hope you all enjoy your new prizes. I definitely can't wait till the next game."

"You're assistance has been well served, Swindle," Megatron's deep, dark voice announced as he stood up, smirking down at the blue autobot in his arms, "I do intend to enjoy myself."

"Yeah," Lockdown agreed as he too stood up, holding a trembling, half molested bot to his chest, smirking, "Me too."

"Me three!" Blitzwing shouted in joy as he hoisted Arcee up in his arms and cackled down at her, "Haha! She is zo cute! Who'z a good leetle slave, huh? You are!"

Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave were the last ones standing behind with their new (and now) unwanted, used autobot prizes. Each one wondering if what they let happen was for the best or not.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are errors, I apologize, I'll fix em later. Please tell me if you liked and if you'd like for me to continue.


End file.
